


Caring and Understanding

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: This is a sequel to "Nightmare".
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 8
Collections: SenThurs.freeze





	Caring and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta reading.

Blair was lying in bed, thinking about the day before.

He didn’t wait until Friday to clear his office at Rainier. By Wednesday, he had gone there and put all his things in boxes, with a friend’s help. Yes, he still had friends there that couldn’t believe he had committed fraud. He hoped that most of them didn’t think he had lied to protect an actual Sentinel.

He took the boxes to the loft and put them inside the little closet that was in his bedroom. Then he got into the Volvo to drive to the PD, to say goodbye to that place, as well. One last look, and that’d be all.

He never expected what happened there. Captain Banks and Jim offered him a detective’s badge.

After that, he had to think if he’d go to the Police Academy, or not. It was a very important step in his life. He couldn’t take that decision lightly. He had to think about it very thoroughly.

After what happened in the PD, he took Naomi to the airport. They had a very meaningful chat in the way there. She told him that she had felt very good vibes from Jim, and though his heart seemed to be frozen, he was a very caring guy. She also told him that she knew what Blair felt for Jim, and that she thought that his feelings could be reciprocated. And she, for the umpteenth time, asked for his forgiveness. She said she had the best intentions in mind when she did what she did. She only wanted to help her son. Blair understood and forgave her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Good morning, Jim!”

“Good morning, Chief. There’s scrambled eggs for breakfast.”

“Thanks.” Blair grabbed a plate and served some eggs onto it. He sat at the table in front of Jim, who was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

“You know, Jim, I was thinking I have to find a job. Something. I can’t be kept by you. That’s not right.”

“That doesn’t matter. You have to think about going to the Academy. Then you’ll have a job.”

“I know, but there’s time for that. Besides, I’m not so sure about going to the Academy…”

Jim took his eyes from the paper and focused them on Blair.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m not sure that I want to be a cop. Being your partner, yes. Being a cop, I don’t know. I have to think through this very deeply if I want to take a good decision.”

“But how could you be my partner without being a cop?”

“I don’t know. I have to think about it.”

“Okay.”

Jim returned his sight to the newspaper. Then he went through the pages looking for something. He took one of them and put it on the table in front of Blair.

“Here’s the job ads section.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

Blair thought that Jim really was a caring and understanding guy. The sentinel wasn’t the guy in his nightmare anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Blair didn’t want to send his curriculum anywhere, so he just went to the places where there was an address in the ad. The first place he went to was a bakery, but they had already hired someone. The second place was a pawn shop, but he didn’t like the owner. The guy was a disgusting person, very unfriendly. Finally, he went to a bookstore. The owner was a little lady, in her mid-fifties. Blair liked her immediately, and put his charm to work to get the job. The lady was impressed by his credentials, and though she knew about his press conference, she thought that wasn’t a hindrance for him working as a sales clerk. So, she hired him. Blair was very glad, and promised to be there the next day early in the morning.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Next week…_ **

They were having dinner. It was time to discuss the day.

“How’s your work at the bookstore been so far, Chief?”

“Very good, Jim! I’m really glad I found this job. I really like working with books. I’m afraid I’m going to spend half my salary there, though.”

Jim laughed at that. But immediately he went serious. Blair prepared himself for what his friend was going to tell him.

“Blair, you said you wanted to be my partner, but not a cop. Have you thought about what you have to do to achieve that?”

“Yes, I have, indeed. I want to go to another University and study Forensic Anthropology. Once I get that, I can apply, with some help from Simon, to be a civilian consultant. Then I can be your partner again,” he finished, with a smile.

Jim was smiling, too.

“I like your plan. I really miss you, Blair.”

Blair noticed that Jim’s eyes were a little watery. Could it be possible? Could Jim’s heart not be as frozen as Blair thought it was? Could he feel something akin to what Blair felt for him?

Jim put his right hand on the table, with his palm upwards, as if inviting his friend to hold it. Blair did so, and he found his friend’s hand as warm as he now knew was his heart.


End file.
